Frodo and the Vampires
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "A vampire?" he shook his head. He released her, moving into the sunlight and whipping out his hand. It didn't burn, it sparkled, and he wasn't happy about it one bit. "You see? It's sparkles! What vampire sparkles?" Amalia gasped, nearly laughing. She hadn't expected this from him. "You mean you don't like being a sparkly vampire." Featuring Frodo Baggins, Edward Cullen, OCs, etc.
1. One-Shot: Frodo the Sparkly Vampire

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Twilight Saga_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Stephenie Meyer.

*.*.*

This story is pretty much sparked by a dream I had a few years ago, where Frodo is bit by the Cullens and becomes a vampire. And yes, the rule of the Twilight Saga is that Frodo becomes a sparkly vampire. In my other stories, the myth falls into place. But with Twilight, that's another story. So, I'm only following that one rule about vampires being sparkly. That's it. The plot is pretty much my own. So, let's get started…

*.*.*

It began on a cold, moonlit night.

Frodo Baggins had left the Green Dragon inn early. There was no need for him to be drunk, like his cousins Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took expected to be on this night. No. Instead, he would go home, back to Bag End, and recuperate. Sober, if anything.

He closed the door on his way out, just as the smell of warm blood engulfed his nostrils. It was fresh. It was coming from his neck. His hand automatically pressed against the side of his throat. He moved his hand, glimpsing at the fresh red liquid dripping on his fingertips. The pain was excruciating. His whole body collapsed on the ground, becoming numb and burning, burning, burning!

He belted out a scream. It was faint, but inside his mind, the screams were more intense. He had to move. He had to breathe. But he couldn't breathe. His lungs were on fire, an intense fire that wouldn't abate. Eventually, his whole body shut down… and then started up again with a cold liquid coursing through his veins and body. He was alive in more than one way, but he could no longer breathe. His senses were on full alert. Only his throat pierced with the burning fire, a desire to thirst… blood. Human blood and hobbit blood. He moved back against the wall, only to leave an impression on the front. How did he receive strength his powerful?

"Hey Frodo!" One hobbit man asked, approaching him. "Are you all right?"

Frodo's eyes glimpsed intensely up at him. The blood was so strong. He couldn't take it… he moved his hand against the hobbit's neck and bit… the blood was so good… wait… was his hand sparkling? He released the man fast and ran, ran with such an incredible speed that… he had to hide. But where? At Bag End? No, the hobbits would see him. Well, maybe the woods for now. Yes, that sounded like a right nice idea.

o-o-o

 _Ten Months Later…_

Amalia Whitmore stopped at the parking lot outside the coffee shop. She was late for work and couldn't afford to be late again. She was a brunette with soft locks of wavy hair. Her eyes were deep green and her appearance mostly consisted of a brown winter jacket, a red blouse and a long flowery skirt. She hadn't forgotten the dress code for the coffee shop, nor was she one to forget it. But on this day, she informed her boss that she was going to be late.

It was hard looking after her relatives, in the hospital. So, her reasons were sound… and her red pick-up truck. Well, someone was selling it at Forks, and so she bought it. And something about sparkly vampires from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight books were real and in Forks. Of all the nerve… no wait. Someone propelled out of thin air, landing with a fist pumped onto the cement street. Given his dirty country clothes, she could only assume it was a hobbit.

Wait. It was a hobbit. He snarled. Did he need help? But then he did just smash the street and she wasn't going to risk heading out into the street to save a superhero hobbit. Wait. Now he saw her. Maybe she should run… but she couldn't move. He rushed towards her at lightning speed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hold on," he said in a light masculine voice.

She closed her eyes. What she didn't understand was how this hobbit was her height. Were all hobbits from Tolkien's books supposed to be this tall? She opened her eyes. The spinning stopped. They were… they were… in a wood… in Forks. No. How did he – he brought the truck, too. Was this a joke? She pushed him back a little. Man, was this hobbit strong. She could hardly push him back.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" Amalia asked, concerned.

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo said in introduction.

"You're Frodo Baggins!" she gasped. Now she was hallucinating. Maybe she would wake up if she… nope. Pinching didn't help. "What do you want? How did you get here?"

"Shh!" he shushed her. He glimpsed around for a second. Amalia was confused. There was no one out in these woods. Just what did he want with her? He stopped and looked at her again. "You have to help me. You need to change me back."

"You mean into a hobbit?" Amalia asked, confused. Frodo nodded. She admitted, "But you're a hobbit already. Unless you're a vampire, too."

"A vampire?" he shook his head. He released her, moving into the sunlight and whipping out his hand. It didn't burn, it sparkled, and he wasn't happy about it one bit. "You see? It's sparkles! What vampire sparkles?"

Amalia gasped, nearly laughing. She hadn't expected this from him. "You mean you don't like being a sparkly vampire."

"This isn't a game," Frodo said, serious. He moved his hand away from the light, rushing towards her and wrapping his arm around her once more. "I need your help to change back."

"We might want to seek out the Cullens then," Amalia said, her breath heavy. "Do you mind letting go now?"

Frodo grinned. "Why don't I take you to the Cullens' house? See if they can undo this curse that's now burdening me."

"What…" Amalia was cut off. Frodo had grabbed her and sped off through the woods. He didn't stop for anything, only stopping the moment they approached a vast glass house. _Great,_ Amalia thought as Frodo let her down, _now what do we do?_

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. One-Shot: Sparkly Vampires Sleep?

"What should we do?" Amalia asked, unsure how the situation would turn out. Frodo had a different idea of what would happen. His foresight had increased on a grand scale. Now, he could just see future events, split-second events, through his vision. It was the strangest sensation, but… no. He had to defeat this curse.

"Stay here," Frodo told her, ready to spring forward and run.

"No!" Amalia shouted. "I'm coming with you, or would you prefer to do this alone?"

Frodo growled. Did it really have to come down to this moment? "All right. Fine. You can come with me." He grabbed her and moved her onto his back once again. "Come on." In seconds, he was in front of the Cullens' house. He had seconds to release Amalia before the bronze haired vampire grabbed him by the throat and threw him back against a boulder.

"Stop it! Frodo's trying to break this curse, you wretch!" Amalia shouted in agony.

"Great excuse, Amalia!" Frodo shouted back, moving just in time before the bronze haired vampire smashed the boulder and almost his face.

Amalia was stunned. "How did you know my name – how _do_ you know my name?"

"I may have eavesdropped the second you bought the truck," Frodo answered, guiltily.

"You were spying on me?" Amalia asked, curious.

"Yes!" Frodo said, moving out of the way before the bronze haired vampire knocked him out.

"You're going to pay for buying that worthless truck!" the bronze haired vampire shouted, nearly pounding Frodo to the ground.

"Edward, stop!" said a flaming, red haired vampire.

Edward did stop, but the hesitation was a sign for Frodo to throw Edward to the ground. He raised his fist, attempting to pull the same punches that the bronze haired vampire nearly did to him… and missed. Frodo was fortunate he wasn't pummeled to the ground by this vampire. Why then did he want to attack him?

"Frodo!" Amalia cried, getting both Frodo and Edward's attention. "Don't hurt him. Like you said, we need them to break this curse you have on you."

"No. You suggested I come here!" Frodo cried in agony. He spoke, softly, "First time I arrived here, Edward wasn't so presentable and so attacked me for just making an entrance." He stood up, helping the vampire up off the ground. "I'm sorry we almost killed each other there, and before. Now I need your help."

"That truck wasn't yours to take," Edward said, calming down somewhat.

"Still, I bought it with my own money," Amalia said, concerned. "But now we need your help."

"Come inside," Edward said, gesturing for them to follow him inside the house.

Frodo turned his gaze to Amalia. She and the redhead – Bella Cullen was her name – had been the sensible ones this time around. He wouldn't forget that, but still. If there was a way to turn him mortal again, he would take it. If only…

"Come on. Let's head inside," Amalia said, taking his hand.

"As you wish, my lady," Frodo said, following her with a warm smile on his face.

"You got that from 'The Princess Bride'," Amalia said, nearly laughing.

"Did I?" he said, tickling her sides.

"NO! Stop! I'm ticklish there!" Amalia said, rushing around in circles. Frodo was faster, tickling her a couple of times. Uncontrollably, they collapsed on the pebbled ground. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. It seemed right in this moment. Frodo's smile faded in a couple of seconds. He was still a vampire and could attack her any second.

"Come on. Let's get inside the house," Frodo said, being careful with helping her to her feet.

"Yes Frodo," Amalia said, unable to stop smiling at him.

…

The Cullen Residence stood in the middle of the woods. While the grand glass house, with its wood paneling, rested along one part of the forest, there was another part that had a lovely stone cottage, down a cobbled stone path. But it was inside the Cullen House that Amalia was impressed. There was so much space that she felt welcomed here. The furniture was in a variation of colors, but white seemed to be the most promising color that spread throughout the whole house.

It was no wonder she liked the Twilight books so much. They had this house as the perfect setting for the vampires…

"Come on," Edward said, guiding her and Frodo into the study.

There were several books in bookcases. There were also desktop computers, resting on wide oak surfaced desks. Amalia was more impressed by this than anything else.

"I take it you're a Twilight fan," Frodo whispered in her ear.

"What? Oh. Yes I am. Why? Aren't you a fan of the books?" Amalia asked, curious.

"Well…" he didn't want to offend her. Amalia could see it in his eyes.

"What is it?" Amalia asked him, concerned.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't prepared to turn into a sparkly vampire who doesn't sleep," Frodo said, serious. "I miss the vivid landscapes that dreams gave me, delving into other worlds that way. Even my dreams foreseeing the future." He grinned. "Now, I don't sleep and I miss it."

"It's no wonder we have a quarrel," Edward said, pulling out a red hardcover book. He tossed it to Frodo, who caught it in seconds. "I still can't imagine how a hobbit became a vampire."

"Dream on, Edward," Frodo said, flipping through the pages at lightning speed.

"Did you find anything," said another female vampire, curious and motherly.

"Nothing, except in order to break the curse, I need to sleep," Frodo answered, tossing the book back to Edward. His smile melted away, the second the vampires laughed at him. "What?"

"We don't sleep," Edward said, jokingly.

There was a silence in the room. A silence Amalia couldn't ignore. It made her blood boil that the Cullens – who she admired and who sold the truck to her – would just blatantly treat Frodo's suggestion like it was worthless. She had to say something, or else risk the Cullens doing something to prevent Frodo from testing out the idea.

"Well, why not?" Amalia asked, curious. "I think Frodo should try it."

"Yeah, but I could lose you," Frodo said, facing her with intense eyes. "I can't just—" He was cut off by Amalia leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He didn't want to stop, but he had to. He released her, intent now on his decision. "I'm going to do it." He faced the Cullens then and there. "I'm going to sleep. When I wake up – I won't know who I'll be."

"Fair enough," Edward said, leading the way into the living room.

Frodo lied down on the couch. It was so warm and so peaceful. He smelt like death, yet at the same time he could feel his whole body shutting down again. Sleep was so powerful now, so warm and comforting. He hardly heard Edward tell him "Good night". Sleep took over and with Amalia's kiss on his lips, so tender and so true, his mind finally released him from this world…

His eyes opened. He smelt alive now with the light of the sun smiling playfully at him. He felt his teeth. They weren't as strong. He wasn't as strong. He felt so weak. But most importantly, he was mortal again and no longer a vampire.

Amalia and the Cullens were nowhere to be seen. The Green Dragon inn gave him one more hint: he was back in the Shire. He was home once more.


	3. One-Shot: Mortal Again

This is the last chapter.

*.*.*

Frodo blinked a couple of times. Could this be real? Had he dreamt it all? He was a vampire. It seemed everything improved with being a vampire. And he won Amalia's heart, hadn't he? Or was that a dream, too?

"Mirror. I need to find a mirror." Frodo said, looking around for a brief moment. No. The brown-haired hobbit standing before him, the man he bit, was his best friend Samwise Gamgee. No. Now he felt more miserable and feverish.

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" Sam asked him, concerned.

"Sam, give me a mirror. Please," Frodo said, desperation in his eyes.

"Here." Rosie Cotton said, passing to him an oval shaped mirror with a gold frame.

Frodo stared at his reflection. His brown hair was matted and sweaty, his blue eyes were softer and more mortal, and his fair elvish features were still there. Wait. Given his reflection, he had a conclusion: he was mortal. He checked his teeth. They hurt badly, but they weren't broken. He was a hobbit again, and not a hobbit vampire. He sighed in relief, but he felt insanely thirsty.

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo said, passing the mirror back to her.

"You're welcome," Rosie said, handing to him a mug of water. "You're lucky I'm prepared for this situation."

"Thank you. I was about to ask…" he tasted the water. It was cool and pure to the touch. He breathed in deeply. Water never tasted so good.

"Well, here." Rosie hoisted him up by his arm, bringing him over to a chair a second later. "Frodo, you collapsed hard and had a concussion. Tell me. Tell us." She looked over at Sam. "Do you know where you are? Do you remember your name? Who you are?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins." Frodo said, clearly. "This is Bywater and there is the Green Dragon inn. And I was a vampire. A sparkly vampire."

"You sparkled?" Sam was confused. "Mr. Frodo, I don't understand."

"It was a dream then," Frodo said, concluding that much. "But it felt so real. It was real."

"Mr. Frodo, you need to drink more water," Sam said, pressing him to drink.

"All right, Sam," Frodo said, a little tense. Suddenly, he wished he was a vampire again, but he couldn't… he couldn't have those thoughts…

…

Frodo awoke on the spot.

He was inside his bedroom, under white sheets and resting on a soft mattress with a feather pillow. The entire room had furniture and vases with green plants. He nearly nodded off again when there was knocking on the front green door. He was back in Bag End, with hardly any clue how he got back there.

Now he remembered, barely: Sam and Rosie helped bring him back to Bag End, along with putting him in bed to sleep. He could put his night clothes on, convinced Sam and Rosie he was fine – or sort of convinced them of this matter – but he failed. There was Rosie, checking on the back of his head. He didn't stop her, nor did he feel like letting her not heal him. He was glad she did decide to help out.

He glanced up, witnessing a beautiful brunette hobbit lass, wearing a blue-grey dress. He felt like he was in heaven. She was so beautiful.

"Hullo Frodo. My name is Amalia. Amalia Winterhouse," Amalia said in introduction, pulling out a book from his bookcase. "Let's begin."

He rested his back against the mattress. And so it began, here and now. Whatever fate had in mind for them, it was good to know that he experienced quite a good dream in the dream world, even if it was about vampires. Still, he would accept Amalia for who she was, no matter what…

"I'm married, by the way," Amalia pointed out to him. Rats.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
